1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heaters and especially to such heaters which are adapted to provide rapid and efficient heating of water by use of microwaves.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various microwave water heaters have been suggested. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,562, issued Apr. 4, 1961 to Fox, shows a water heating system comprising an enclosure having a length of plastic tubing coiled within the enclosure. A magnetron tube is axially disposed within the coiled tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,315, issued May 21, 1974 to Martin, shows a microwave heater having a coiled tubular reservoir which is heated in different areas by a plurality of sequentially arranged pairs of dielectric plates. Microwave energy is supplied to the respective pairs of dielectric plates selectively by means of electrical switching mechanisms and thermostatic controls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,689, issued June 11, 1974 to Long, shows an apparatus for producing superheated fluids comprising a coiled tube having a high thermal conductivity embedded within an absorbtive maxtrix. The matrix is heated by microwave energy and the fluid to be vaporized or superheated passes through the coil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,927, issued June 14, 1977 to MacMillan, shows a microwave water heater having a water storage tank with a plate element disposed therein. The plate element has apertures formed therein and disposed substantially uniformly in the plate so as to define fluid communication therethrough between opposite sides of the plate. The plate element is disposed in transverse relation to water flowing through the tank so as to distribute water evenly throughout the tank.